Your Own Worst Enemy
by ObscuredSanity
Summary: What if your favorite characters were not what you expect?  What if they were all...humans?
1. Prologue: FairyHell

"Your Own Worst Enemy."

A witty, comical and possibly delirious outlook on the upcoming chapters of this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>¤Love for Girls:<strong>

We've all done it; Chose the bad boy over the undeniably sweetest guy you've ever met... Just because the tattooed, pierced, very cocky, arrogant ass has that 'danger' appeal even the 'nuniest' of girls are attracted to. Overlooked the 'good boy' who put their girlfriends on pedestals, to go out with a guy where the only place they put their woman is in the backseat.

BUT... Even though girls are apparently brain wired to chose the guy who we know will break our heart over the one who will cherish it... we make the same reckless, idiotic decisions when it comes to love and wonder why we are where we are; You can't have your cake AND eat it too.

We're all waiting on a knight in shining armor or prince charming on a white horse... Come on, get real; If they haven't arrived by now, they've taken a wrong turn and due to their pride being up their asses; refused to pullover and ask for directions. At this very moment, as we speak, they're probably kickin' it with the big bad wolf playing the latest installment of GTA. What am I trying to say?

He ain't coming.

**¤Love for Guys:**

In a girls mind, guys have a close to nill % chance of doing anything right and they know this; So why even try? Granted there are some guys out there that actually know how to romance a lady, problem is...

Most of those guys use their own definitions of romance on many women... at the same time; Men need to learn how to court a lady. Instead of bringing sexy back, Justin Timberlake should of been out shuffling through over inflated male egos to bring chivalry back.

Chivalry is not dead. Guys, don't listen to Nelly when she says this.

or

Maybe it is.

Well all know at least one woman that would nearly bite a guy's head off if he made an attempt to open the door for her.

Apparently just saying 'thank you' is dead too.

**¤Baby Daddy's & Baby Mommy's:**

There's nothing sexy about babies having babies; That three seconds it takes him to slide on a condom is nothing compared to the 9 months + AT LEAST 18 years of taking care of baby Carlos.

So wrap it up. Or take claim to the child.

**¤Death:**

It happens... a necessary change that no one has control over; Except maybe in 'The Sims' when the Grim Reaper pays your Sim a visit because you locked her in a door-less room with nothing but hard tile and not even a toilet to pee in just to see what happens... and then you plead with Mr. Death itself, and even then it's a 50/50 on if he spares her life... if so, they come back an alienated green, never be the same again, Sim... so, who's really winning?

But life isn't some stimulated game you can enter cheat codes in and take a bath in your overflowing tub of simoleons you picked from the money tree.

Death; It happens... and when it does... it shatters lives.

I don't think people realize how their lives are put in the hands of other people every day.

**¤The Generals:**

We even manage to get in our own way sometimes, it's called self sabotage and boy does it suck. Especially when it's not only our lives we're ruining, but those of others.

Either way, we've all screwed ourselves over in one way or another; Some of us more than others. It's true what they say about everyone being their own worst enemy.

At the end of the day, it doesn't matter who you have by your side or who's there to comfort you, you're the only one you can truly pull yourself through. Because even though having hope that someone's going to come and sweep you off your feet is good in theory... Life doesn't work that way.

Blah. Blah. Blah.

At the end of the day, there's only one important question to be asked;

Who is going to save you from yourself?

Because life isn't a fairytale.

* * *

><p><strong>¤Authors Note:<strong>

Follow the lives of dozens of young people {Characters from The CW show 'The Vampire Diaries' as humans} as they go through life in Mystic Falls {Minus the supernatural} going through the various situations above and then some as their life goes on... for some.

Who's going to save them from themselves?


	2. Hello, Hello

Ch.1; "Hello, Hello."

¤ First day of school after summer vacation; Senior year

* * *

><p>¤ 6:45 a.m<p>

The last thing Jeremy Gilbert wanted to do was get out of bed and drag his ass to school, except he was pretty sure if he didn't, his Aunt Jenna Sommers would be the one doing the dragging. It had had been years since he's seen his Aunt, and when she got in last night, he was already passed out so their inevitable meet & greet for the first time in who knows how long was just a few minutes away.  
>Why he even needed someone to 'watch over him' was beyond him, he had been doing fine with Zach Salvatore checking in on him every now and then during the summer; Now, he was going to lose all the freedom he had, which meant no more all night sexcapads with Vicki Donovan after getting sky high after scoring his usual from the weird kid down the block who always had the good stuff. Vicki. The only reason Jeremy got his ass out of bed.<p>

He didn't even bother showering, instead just threw on some clothes that he grabbed off the floor and inspected to make sure they were at least somewhat clean; He was only going to hell, no reason to be clean for that. Grabbing his backpack off the chair, he headed out and locked his bedroom door behind him in case Jenna got a little snoopy while he was at school and decided to evade his space.

"Aunt Jenna!" He called out from the top of the stairs, seeing his Aunt move around the kitchen as he took two steps at a time and sauntered in, grabbing one of the apples from the fruit basket. Instead of getting a reply, all he was greeted with was a blank and confused stare as maybe she had no idea who had just stormed through the kitchen and committed fruit robbery.

"... Who are you?" Finally the woman spoke. Not intelligently, but it was a start.

"...I'm Jeremy." He was pretty sure at any moment her serious looking expression was going to change into an 'Ahh, gotcha!' one but still nothing.

"Jeremy's six." Jenna's voice came out so matter-of-factly sounding as if there wasn't a chance in hell that they boy standing in front of her was actually Jeremy Gilbert.

"I'm 16." He didn't even sound as if he believed himself, yet he was the one that was telling the truth.

"Then you're not Jeremy."

Either he was still sleeping and having some warped dream where his own Aunt hadn't a clue how old her nephew was or the woman standing in front of him wasn't Jenna. Except it was.

"Are you high?" It was a logical question with the way she was acting.

Jeremy didn't have time for dealing with her lack of parental skills right now. He had to get to school and see his soon-to-be girlfriend. At least that's what he hoped for.

He left her standing in the kitchen; she followed him and was talking every step of the way to the front door except at this point, he had put his earphones in to his Ipod and turned the sound way up so he didn't here a single word that she said as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>¤ 7:15 a.m<p>

"Just Ignore her." Bonnie Bennett scoffed, turning away from the bright red convertible that just pulled into the Mystic Falls High School parking lot; Being driven by none other than Katerina Petrova. She turned away from the car and started to head into the building when she noticed that her best friend wasn't following her and still had her eyes glued to the car. "Care... Caroline, hello! Did you hear what I said? Just ignore her."

"Easy for you to say, she didn't sleep with your boyfriend." Caroline Forbes pouted, finally turning to face her friend.

"I didn't even sleep with my boyfriend." Bonnie sighed.

"That's because your boyfriend is Tyler Lockwood and he doesn't even know you exist." Caroline retorted with a huff. She had real problems with her real boyfriend...err ex-boyfriend to work through and Bonnie was giddied up on some fantasy bad boy.

"Hmm, my little Ty Ty." Bonnie looked off into space, grinning slightly as she swayed in dreamland with her dream boyfriend, obviously not hearing a word of what Caroline just said.

Bonnie was so busy fantasizing about Tyler, and Caroline was too busy rolling her eyes that neither girl noticed Katerina walking up to them; No time to run and hide.

"Hey girls, Caroline... Bonnie" Katerina smiled, what was surely a fake as can be smile. This was the first time that Kat had actually come face to face with Caroline after she found out that she slept with her at the time boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore at the end of junior year. "I'm really sorry Care... you know, about last year. I was so vulnerable after breaking up with Matt... it was wrong for Stefan to take advantage of me like that."

Bitch.

Before Caroline could rip Katerina's hair out, Bonnie jumped in; Almost just as visibly upset about Kat's words as Care was. "Is that what you call shoving your hand down his pants and begging him to fu..." Bon was cut off from finishing the rest of her sentence as Caroline yanked on her arm and started pulling her towards the front doors of the school; She didn't want to hear anymore.

"Sorry!" Kat called out after both of them, the sarcasm leaking heavily through for anyone too smart to believe her games. Slut wasn't sorry.

* * *

><p>¤ 7:32 a.m<p>

"Shit!" Jeremy shoved his books in his locker and slammed it closed, the late bell to first period echoing through the almost deserted hall that signaled he was late. "Great." He mumbled as he headed towards class, the last place he wanted to be; He hadn't even seen Vicki yet and it didn't look as if she was going to show.

"There you are..." The female's voice called out, her footsteps quickening as she hurried closer to him.

Jer had just turned the corner when he heard a familiar sounding voice from behind him and looked over his shoulder, but was shoved to the side and through an open door which turned out to be a storage closet. He barely had time to get a word out before the door was shut closed and he was slammed against; Vicki tongue practically being forced down his throat.

Always the multi-tasker, Vicki's hands worked their around Jeremy's pants, just about to pull his zipper down but to no success as Jer's own hands swatted hers away.

Vicki didn't seem affected by the rejection and instead started feeling her hands all over his pockets. "Got anything on you?" Her eyes gleamed with hope that he had at least some pills or something for a quick fix.

Sometimes it was hard to tell whether Vicki liked him for him or just because he could supply her.

It was true; Jeremy was head over heels in love with Vicki, but that was the problem. Over the summer, being fuck-buddies was more than enough, however Jer went and did the unthinkable as most would call it. He fell in love. 1) Vicki wasn't the type of girl to fall in love with; She was more of the free-spirited type who couldn't be in a committed relationship to save her life and 2) She had a boyfriend... yet here she was in the storage closet with him... hence number 1.

Shaking his head no with a shrug, he wished they could just talk about something other than drugs for once. "I didn't want Jenna catching anything on me."

"Jenna, who?" For a moment Jeremy thought he may of saw a flash of jealousy in Vicki's eyes but if that's what it was, it was gone faster than it took him to blink.

Without waiting for an answer, Vicki walked back over to him and pressed her body up against his chest and once again made another go at his pants.

Like before, Jeremy swatted her hands away and started to protest but Vicki's voice talked over him.

"What?" This time there was no doubt about it, she was more than annoyed by the rejection; And if everyone only knew one thing about Vicki, it was that she was a bitch when she didn't get what she wants.

"What about Brady?" With any luck at all, she would say that she dumped his ass.

Vicki's flirty demeanor returned again, seemingly forgetting about the rejection just seconds before. "Sorry hun, you're not his type. Brady prefers girl on girl threesomes." She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with a few strands of his hair.

Jeremy sighed, knowing damn well that she knew that's not what he meant. "Vicki, I don't think I can do this anymore..." He wanted her, but he was tired of sharing her.

"You weren't saying that last weekend..." She grinned, looping her index fingers through the belt loops of his pants and giving them a tug.

This girl just never quits.

"Well that's what I'm saying now." Jer removed her reluctant hands away from his pants, hopefully for the last time, and took a step back.

Now she was pissed.

"You know what your problem is Jeremy? You don't think with your dick enough." Most girls would appreciate a guy who used their brains. Not Vicki. For the life of her, she just couldn't understand why he couldn't just fuck her and be done with it. It wasn't like he hadn't before.

Once again, Jeremy was shoved to the side as Vicki pulled open the door and stormed out in a huff, slamming it closed behind her.

After she was gone, Jer ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the door and took a deep breath. He wished he had a guy friend to talk to for some advice but he was seriously lacking in the bromance area.

Suddenly he was thrown forward as the door was pushed open; He almost fell forward against the wall except he managed to catch himself on one of the metal shelves and gain his balance. When he turned around, he was expecting to see Vicki standing there, but instead it was just one of the custodians. Without saying anything, Jer picked up his backpack from the floor and hurried out.

* * *

><p>¤ 8:45 a.m<p>

"So what? You're just going to ignore me now?" Katherine slammed Stefan's locker closed after she said 'Hi' twice but was replied to with nothing but silence.

Stefan blinked a few times before he reluctantly turned his head to look at her. "What do want, Katherine?" Clear annoyance in his voice. "It's not enough that you hound me over the summer after you ruined my life, now you want to make senior year hell for me too?"

"Ouch." She wasn't even offended at his cruel remarks."Someone's a little touchy this morning, wake up on the wrong side of the boarding house bed?" A smirk crossed her lips as she leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear. "I have the place alone tonight, wanna come over?"

He nudged her off of him like he couldn't shake her off quick enough. "That's never going to happen again, Katherine. Don't you get that? You don't mean anything to me."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you pulled your dick out of your pants." Katherine snapped back at him, turning on her heel as she flipped her hair over her shoulder with a freshly manicured hand and headed off.

Of course, she had to get something in before she left. With a quick turn, "Believe me Stefan, if you continue to ignore me or treat me like a piece of trash; I will personally make every day of your senior year a living hell for you."

Stefan stared at her back as she sauntered off, her heels clicking down the tile floor as she walked; He couldn't believe that he ever laid a hand on her, much less a finger. Caroline was already making him pay for that mistake, so was Katherine; Both for entirely different reasons.

* * *

><p>¤ Lunch Break<p>

"Isn't he just the hottest thing to walk the Mystic Falls cafeteria?" Bonnie asked to an unpaying attention Caroline as she played with one of the carrots on her plate. Bonnie wasn't even paying attention that Care wasn't paying attention; She was too infatuated with Tyler, who had just sat down at the table in front of them.

"Earth to planet, Bonnie." Caroline finally looked up from her lunch plate, not even realizing she had said something moments earlier and flicked a carrot at her head.

"Ow." Bonnie yelped as the carrot hit her right in the middle of her forehead, she picked the carrot up and threw it right back at Caroline except she managed to dodge it just in time...

"What the hell?" Tyler turned around, rubbing the back of his head as he scanned the floor for the object that had just came in contact with him, before shifting his gaze right at the table Bonnie and Caroline were sitting at.

Caroline slowly turned around, coming face to face with Tyler; Had it been Bonnie, she probably would have passed out from being so close to her 'Little Ty Ty', and apologized while Bon just sat there blank eyed and speechless. Tyler hadn't said anything in response, just glanced between both girls and then turned back to his friends.

"If ever the time was right for you to say hi, that would have been the moment." Bonnie glared at her friend, huffing at her comment. "Because I want to be known as the girl that threw a carrot at his head? Why'd you have to go and dodge it anyway?'"

Caroline rolled her eyes just as Luka walked over and sat down next to Bonnie. "Hey Luka..."

Luka Martin has the hugest crush on Bonnie, everyone except Bon knew that of course; She was too blind as she was busy crushing on Tyler to see that there was a sweetheart dying to make her his. A few of them, Caroline included, had tried to convince him to tell her how he felt, but he was too scared that she wouldn't feel the same and didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Hey Care, hey Bon..." Luka flashed both girls a smile. "I saw Stefan in the hall... he said he'd like to talk to you." He directed at Care.

Care just shrugged, she spent the whole summer ignoring Stefan after what he did with Katherine; She intended on doing the same thing the whole school year. Of course it was harder to do now since they saw eachother every day, and even a few classes together. "I'm not ready to talk to him yet..." Honestly, she didn't think she ever would be.

"You should at least hear him out..." Luka added, Bonnie nodded in agreement and they were both replied to with cold glares. "I'm not saying what he did was right, it wasn't, but it's clear he's sorry for what he's done..." Luka smiled apologetically, he was best friends with Stefan and Caroline and hated to see either of them hurting.

"At least for closure if nothing else..." Bonnie added, nibbling on a carrot; She was speaking to Caroline but her eyes were still glued to the back of Tyler's head.

At the moment, Caroline saw Stefan walk in the cafeteria and sighed quietly to herself. "Maybe you two are right..."

* * *

><p>¤ End of 3rd Period<p>

"... Hey Caroline, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Salvatore stood from his desk as Caroline was headed out with the rest of the students after the bell rung, ending third period.

"Sure." Caroline smiled politely, wondering that he needed to talk to her about; She had always been nervous around him since he was Stefan's brother... Stefan's extremely hot older brother. And it wasn't just that... There was just something that had 'Womanizer' all over him.

"Is everything alright? ... Given the circumstance of course." For a moment, Caroline actually believed that he cared about what his brother had done to her and what she was going through but then she remembered who she was talking to.

"I know you've been going through some personal issues... but your school work shouldn't suffer, last year you barely passed this class... had I not given you those extra points..."  
>He leaned over and placed his hand on Care's forearm, which sent a shiver down her whole body.<p>

"I appreciate what you did but this year will be different, I'll earn my grade." Care nodded, keeping her stance and trying not to show how nervous or intimated she was; Damon only smiled in return.

There was something behind his smile, an ulterior motive. "If there's anything you need... anything at all, you know where to find me." He seemed so cocky and self assured of himself, different in every way from his brother.

Caroline had known Damon for a few years now, and everyone in town knew that he had a way with the ladies; He always seemed to be with a different one every week and surely knew how to charm a lady.

She wasn't naive, nor was she that 'type' of girl. If she needed consoling, then she would lean on Bonnie's shoulder; If she needed to pick her grades up, then she would pull all night study sessions with Bon. What she was not going to do was sleep with the teacher.

Hot or not... Definitely hot. Didn't matter. Sure there were times when class got boring and she would drift off to fantasy land... She shook the thoughts out of her head.

Caroline shrugged and politely removed his hand from her arm. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." She took a step back and then turned around before Damon had a chance to say anything else or touch her again, and walked out of his classroom with only one thought on her mind.

If she was ever that type of girl, she would know exactly how to get back at Stefan...

* * *

><p>¤ 2:33 p.m<p>

The last bell of the day just rung and that meant two things; 1) It was time to get the hell out of Mystic Falls High School and 2) Caroline didn't have to deal with anymore of Katerina's slutty force-feed remarks.. until you know, tomorrow.

"Today wasn't so bad..." Bonnie said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself as well and not just Caroline as she grabbed her books of the desk and headed out of Alaric Saltzman's classroom.

"For who?"

Caroline waited for an answer, only to hear nothing but silence and turned around thinking maybe Bonnie hadn't heard her question but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Bon?" Caroline gazed over the crowd trying to figure out where her best friend wandered off to without saying so much as a goodbye; She probably got side-tracked by her 'Little Ty Ty' and followed behind him like a puppy.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

But her laugh was cut short when she finally laid eyes on her friend down the hall, kneeled down by one of the lockers talking to... her.

Even from far away, Care could tell that it wasn't a pleasant conversation; The girl's face was completely red as if she had been crying for hours and still was... The closer Caroline got to the two girls, the more she could see how terrible it was.

She slowly approached them, glad that Bonnie had noticed her in the first place and was trying to console her for whatever was wrong. At first she didn't say anything, just lightly bit her lip and stood off to the side not knowing what to say.

This wasn't her friend. She was Bonnie's.

"She's pregnant..." Even just saying the words sent the girl into another sob of tears as she brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. Bonnie looked over at Caroline, also with the same helpless look of not being sure what to do.

"How far along is she... are you?" Caroline wasn't sure who to address, she didn't want to be rude and talk about the girl like she wasn't sitting there but she didn't want to go sticking her nose in her business either.

But she didn't mind sharing.

"Three weeks..." She answered Care's question and then some; Probably re-telling everything that she had just told Bonnie a few minutes ago before Caroline walked over.

"I don't know what to do... My boyfriend's out of town... and I don't know how to tell him." It wasn't any secret who her boyfriend was, in a small town like this; It was hard to hide the fact that a 17 year old girl was shacking up with a 23 year old who was probably only using her for one thing.

No wonder she didn't know how to tell him.

Bonnie did some more consoling, and even Caroline sat down next to the girl and rubbed her back softly. Around 15 minutes later, the girl didn't seem as bad. Her face wasn't as red, and she had stopped crying; Even said that she felt a little better and thanked the both of them.

She had to go; She may not have told her boyfriend, but she did tell her mom and said mom, was waiting outside to pick her up so she couldn't possibly get herself in any more 'trouble.'

As if things could get any worse.

Bonnie and Caroline were left standing alone in a nearly empty hall as most of the others kids had cleared out by now.

"I'm never having sex... it ruins lives." Bonnie said with a look that was way to serious.

"What?"

Earth to planet Bonnie.

"Well, it's true. I'm way too young to get knocked up and you though Stefan was the perfect guy for you..." Bonnie trailed off, knowing that she didn't need to finish that sentence and bring up what happened with him and Katerina last year.

Both girls stood in silence for a few moments, in a seemingly depressed state as they thought about the issues in their lives when a confused expression crossed Caroline's face.

"Wait...

Ben's been out of town for two months... My mom spoke to his dad last week, they're still on that family vacation in Colorado."

Bonnie blinked, not quite sure what Caroline was getting at, but as she thought about the previous conversation, it dawned on her.

Meredith said she was three weeks pregnant.

Which meant Ben wasn't the father.

That's why she didn't know how to tell him.

"That whore had a one night stand." Caroline looked off in deep thought, pressing her lips together as she tried to figure out who Mer could of got knocked up by.

"I'm sure that's not what happened... or at least I hope not." Bonnie had known Mer long enough to know 'one night stands' were not her thing and just hoped something worse hadn't happened.

"So if Ben's not the father...

... then who is?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please, read and review!


	3. Baby Daddy Drama

Ch: 2; "Baby Daddy Drama"

* * *

><p>¤ 7:15 p.m Monday<p>

TyTysGirl: "Do you think Ben knows?"

CareBear: "What? That Mer is pregnant or that he's not the father?"

TyTysGirl: "Well it would be impossible for him to be speculating if the baby was or wasn't his if he doesn't know about a baby to begin with."

CareBear: "...But he could still now she's pregnant and think it's his..."

TyTysGirl: Poor Ben =(

CareBear: You need to change your name...

TyTysGirl: Why?

CareBear: Seriously? TyTysGirl?

TyTysGirl: What's wrong with it? He's my future hubby :D

CareBear: What about Luka?

TyTysGirl: What about Luka?

CareBear: Never mind, I have to go before I puke. Love you. Night.

TyTysGirl: Love you!

CareBear is now signed off.

TyTysGirl is now signed off.

* * *

><p>¤ 9:13 a.m Tuesday<p>

"Where's Mr. Saltzman? Seriously I didn't think teachers were allowed to be late. I could have slept an extra ten minutes." Luka slid down the lockers and positioned himself comfily on the floor, who then tugged on the edge of Bonnie's shirt as he nudged her to sit down with him.

Bonnie of course, sat right on Luka's lap; That girl threw out more mixed signals than a broken traffic light. They were without a doubt the cutest non-couple couple anywhere and if Bonnie could just see that, Luka for one, would be a very happy camper.

But that was never going to happen with 'TyTy' around.

Caroline finally caught sight of Mer as she turned the corner, just like Mr. Saltzman, she was running late but before even being asked why; She was greeted with a question, probably not best before a regular 'Hello'

"Who's the father?" Caroline asked, cutting Mer off before she made it to her locker.

"Well hello to you too, Caroline." Meredith smiled tightly, but even being snappy or sarcastic, she was still just playful and nice Mer who couldn't help but smile after her words.

"Hey Mer." Both Bonnie and Luka said at the same time; Bon still seated comfortably in Luka's lap as they chatted to low for others to hear.

"Hello, Meredith." Care smiled, pulling her friend in for a hug as she tightly wrapped her arms around her for a second and then pulled back. "Who's the father?"

With a sigh, Mer leaned against the blue stacked lockers and dropped her backpack to the tile floor; Biting her lip as she readied herself to tell her friends.

"You remember that party last year, the one Stefan and Kat... hooked up..." Mer started, only realizing after her words were said that, that probably wasn't the best way to start off the story. "Well Stefan and I were hanging out later that night and..."

Oh my god.

Even Bonnie and Luka had diverted their attention back to the conversation after hearing Mer's words.

Caroline shook her head and took a step back, walking backwards straight into Stefan.

"I'm sorry..." She started apologizing as she turned around to see who she had just accidentally bumped into, and once she saw it was Stefan, she revoked her apology. "No, I'm not." Then, she raised her hand and slapped Stefan clear across the face.

Summoning gasps from Bonnie, Luka, Meredith as well the other students that were in the hall.

"What the hell?" Stefan rubbed the side of his cheek she hit him on, the impact hard enough that there was a small visible line of blood surrounded by redness.

It was then that Meredith realized what Caroline had taken from her words and grabbed Care's arm. "I didn't mean it was him!" Mer shrieked, both Luka and Bonnie had jumped up and by now Alaric Saltzman had arrived and was jingling his room key in the door.

Caroline and Stefan just stood there, staring at each other while everyone else looked at them in shock; the other students slowly walked into the classroom and took their seats. Sure there was some relief that Mer hadn't meant Stefan was the father, but even knowing that now, she still enjoyed slapping him. Mostly because of what he did to her.

Okay, all because of what he did to her.

* * *

><p>¤ 11:39 a.m – 3rd Period<p>

"She would of had the baby by then if Stefan was the father..." Bonnie whispered while Mrs. Johnson looked on, still trying to comfort Caroline from this morning's incident.

"I know... but why won't she just tell us who the father is?"

Bonnie shrugged lightly not knowing what else to say, she had been wondering that herself.

"I'm sorry..." Mer glanced over from her desk and got up, hating to see the condition that Care was in, so she walked over and sat down in the empty seat right next to Bonnie.

She gave apologetic looks and just sort of slumped back in the chair as she played with her fingers on the desk, taking a deep breath before she said anything else as Bonnie and Caroling glared at her expectantly. "As I said before... Stefan and I were hanging out, when the party ended..."

Meredith and Stefan had hung out during almost the duration of the party, except for the time he spent with Katerina of course, but she didn't find out til days later about what happened and felt horrible for not knowing what was going on to at least try and stop it.

"... Elijah's brother was there with his wife, and... we started talking and I find him charming and hot... one thing led to another and we ended up in one of the back rooms..." Mer continued.

Both Caroline and Bonnie opened there mouths to say something, but Mer quickly over talked them before they could get a word out.

"I've been seeing him a few days a week now, and we had unprotected sex a few times... I forgot to take the pill..." At this point, tears were rolling down Mer's cheeks.

"... Wait... you mean Klaus?" Bonnie asked questioningly, needing confirmation. "Klaus is the baby's father?"

Meredith nodded.

"You mean you had an affair with the Mayor's brother?" Caroline's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she screamed over in a hushed whisper no one else could hear but them.

Except someone had heard.

"Whoa. Sounds like something I would do." Katerina, who had walked up just a few seconds before and had been eavesdropping from the seat behind the three girls; None of which noticed because they were too engrossed with their conversation to notice her there.

"Is there an off switch to your slutyness?" Meredith snapped, turning her head around in Katerina's direction. She pushed out her chair and stormed out the classroom.

* * *

><p>¤ 11:46 a.m<p>

Meredith had disappeared into the girls restroom; Tears stained her cheeks as she gripped on to the sink counter and stared herself down in the mirror. It was bad enough that she knew what she had been doing was wrong, for the life of her, she couldn't understand why she kept seeing Klaus.

Now she was carrying his baby.

Mer only had a few minutes to herself when she heard the restroom door open.

Please don't let it be Katerina, she prayed quietly.

It wasn't.

Looking through the mirror, she saw Caroline and Bonnie approach hesitantly.

"We're sorry..." Bonnie gestured between her and Caroline, knowing that she was mostly apologizing on Care's behalf; Mer didn't know that much about her, but they were always friendly with eachother, just never hit the 'friend' mark.

Mer nodded without saying anything and Bonnie hugged her, as she pulled away, she whispered. "It'll be okay..." Bon's voice shook slightly, her own tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"We're all just pretty screwed this year..." Leave it to Caroline to say the wrong thing at the -never at right time to say anything like that- time; But it was true to say the least. Bonnie and Mer knew this, and after a second of baffled stares they laughed.

All three girls just stared at themselves in the mirror, rehashing their problems quietly in their heads as they took comfort in being near eachother and not having to go through any of this alone.

"Are you keeping it?" Bonnie asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>¤ 4:28 p.m<p>

It seemed stupid to chance her future on some stupid little child's game, but it wasn't as if she knew at all what the right thing to do was; It wasn't as if she was chanting 'He loves me, he loves me not' Now, that would have just made no sense.

"Keep the baby..." Meredith pulled one of the petals off the lily and watch it fall to the ground as she let it fall from her fingers.

"Don't keep the baby..." Again, she pulled another petal and watched it drop.

"Keep the baby..."

Petal drop

"Don't keep the baby..."

Petal drop

"Keep the..." Mer was suddenly cut off by someone placing their hand on her shoulder; Which scared the hell out of her, causing her to jump and drop the lily she had been intently picking the petals off of. She herself, nearly lost her balance and tumbled backward and she would have if it wasn't for the hand that reached out and grabbed her.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." Damon settled her down, making sure she was stable on her feet before removing his arm around her waist. Mer swallowed hard. "It's okay..."

She hadn't really known what else to say, she didn't know how long he had been standing there or how much he heard. Guess she was about to find out.

"I heard about what happened..." Damon started, not knowing what to say much of either. Although he was a teacher at Mystic Falls, he had a close relationship with some of his students that existed out of the classroom.

"Shouldn't you be deciding on whether or not you keep the baby on logical decisions instead of picking petals off a flower?"

It wasn't a question that needed an answer.

"I'm just a home wrecking slut. I'm worse than Katerina." Tears threatened to escaped Mer's eyes again; Damon soothingly ran his hand up and down her back. "You're nothing like Katerina, you made one mistake, everyone makes a few."

"Do you think I should keep the baby?"

"You're the only one that can answer that." Damon smiled lightly, he pulled away and picked up the flower that Mer had dropped; It was missing a few petals but still looked decent. He tucked Mer's hair behind her ear, and then stuck the flower right above it.

As Mer watched Damon walk away, for the first time since she found out she was pregnant, she didn't know why, but she felt hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please read and review!


	4. Four's A Crowd

Ch. 3; "Four's a Crowd."

* * *

><p>¤ 2:41 a.m Early Saturday morning.<p>

Jeremy couldn't get Vicki out of his mind; He still couldn't get the fact that she had a boyfriend, who was a complete ass, but kept screwing around with him, wanting to sneak about storage closets and a deserted pick-up truck along the side of the road. Don't ask.

He really wanted to be with her but the sharing was getting a little old and he wanted to be selfish; Have her all to herself without what's his face lurking in the back of his mind taunting him that he's also fucking the girl he's madly in love with.

Brady was a class A douche-bag.

But he couldn't go without seeing her, a little part of him hoped that she would come to her senses one day and dump the asshole... No matter how long that took, Jer knew as long as she would keep stringing him around, he would be right there letting her pull all the strings.

Before over-thinking anymore, he grabbed his cell off the bedside table and dialed Vicki's number before he had a chance to cower out and hang up before getting to at least hear her voice, but as soon as he heard the first ring; He lost all courage he had and was just about to slam the phone closed when she picked up. Who picks up on the first ring?

At least give someone the decency to change their mind and hang up if they regretted making the call. Never answer the phone 'till at least the third ring... That's should be a law. Someone get Obama on that.

"Hello?" She must of answered her phone without looking to see who was calling.

"Vicki."

"Goodbye Jeremy." Now, she sounded annoyed that he had even called her.

"Wait! Don't hang up!" Jer didn't hear her saying anything but he didn't hear a click either so he knew that she was still there, hopefully willing to hear him out. Since it didn't seem as if she was going to say anything, he started first.

"I'm sorry... for how I acted and I don't want to end things between us the way they are, it's been good and..." He stopped talking, listening close to the other end.

Silence.

Damn. Had there been a click but he hadn't heard it and he just started babbling to an empty line like an idiot?

No.

He heard something. Possibly a sigh.

"Vicki... if you just come over..." That time, he didn't stop talking by choice; he was cut off by an extremely pissed off sounding Vicki.

"It's almost 3 a.m and you're calling me to come over? You know what a 3 a.m call is Jeremy? You should know, you've made them before." There was no letting up on her attitude. When Vicki got pissed. She got pissed. "I'm not good enough to do in the storage closet but feel free to booty call me anytime!"

This time it was Jeremy's turn to be silent, mostly from shock. Jer called Vic many a time 'booty calling' her and not once did she ever complain.

"Nah, I'm just playing. I'll be over with my girl Lex, you met her once."

Now there was the Vicki he knew.

Jer now sat confused for a minute, he knew Vicki was sure that this was a 'booty call' so why was she bringing Lexi? This wasn't a party.

"Hey Jer?"

"...Yeah?"

"Think of me naked 'till I get there."

Fuck.

By the time he heard the knock on the door, Jeremy had been able to straighten up his room a bit; He was thankful that Jenna, although not in town long, had already met someone she liked and was spending the night over at his place. Zach was helping him more than he knew.

When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed after seeing Vicki did in fact bring along Lexi, was the bottle of booze in her hand. Tequila. She liked to drink it right out the bottle... which was almost empty; Which meant she was drunk, and from the looks of it, high.

Lexi however didn't seem drunk nor high and actually helped Vicki into the house as she stumbled a bit over her own feet walking through the front door.

"Hey Jer... it's nice to meet you again." Lexi smiled. She was definitely not drunk or high.

"We're going to have a little fun aren't we, Jer?" Like always, Vicki went straight for his pants.

Which meant she was horny.  
>She was horny. Drunk. and high.<p>

Horny, drunk and high Vicki had no boundaries, didn't care about rules, did whatever she wanted, fucked whoever she wanted and... well, anything she wanted.

This wasn't the side of Vicki that he liked but it was what he usually had to put up with.

"Are you forgetting..." Jeremy gestured towards Lexi as Vicki preceded to fumble with the button on his pants, managing to get it open before moving her hands to his shirt and starting undoing those buttons as well.

"Come on Jeremy, loosen up a little... at least loosen up some of these buttons." Vicki insisted, pushing his shirt off his arms and pulling it down his arms.

"She's here to have some fun too." She stopped momentarily to flash a grin, one that said she was up to no good, then returned to pulling off his undershirt and tossing it aside.

Now Jeremy stood in front of the two gawking girls half dressed with nothing but his boxers on.

Suddenly Lexi, who had been pretty quiet up to that point, walked over and slide her hands down Jeremy's chest, feeling up his muscles and her eyes trailed down his body and then over to Vicki. "You were right, he's as rock hard as you said he was."

Vicki leaned over against the couch, twisting the cap on her tequila bottle and then taking a long sip before she sat it down on the coffee table. She then danced her was to imaginary music over to the stereo and blasted some actual music, leaving Lex and Jer to eachother while she, what she called dancing, moved around the living room.

Lexi turned her gaze back to Jeremy, a grin wide across her lips; The shy, reserved girl obviously gone, and in place was some who... just pushed her hand in Jeremy's boxers. "Let's see if your hard somewhere else..." She gripped his cock and stroked it lightly, applying firm squeezes of pressure.

After that clothes just went flying everywhere as they undressed themselves, undressed eachother and somehow by miracle managed to make it upstairs to Jeremy's room without absolutely no fucking on the stairs.

Both girls gave Jer a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look when he pulled out a box of condoms of his bedside table.

"You're starting to think too much with your brain again, Jeremy." Vicki snatched the condoms out of his hands with a giggle and threw them across the room. "They make the morning after pill for that now." Again, she giggled as she forcibly pushed him down on the bed.

Jeremy had no idea what the hell a morning after pill was or how it had anything to do with unprotected sex but he wasn't going to argue, nor complain.

Lexi wasted no time on calling first dips on Jeremy's cock, well actually she hadn't called anything but her lips were the first wrapped around it after she climbed in between his legs on the bed so therefore Vicki was just going to have to wait.

For a shy girl, she sure did know how to suck a cock.

Lexi ran her tongue up Jer's shaft while keeping intense eye contact with him, he leaned up on his elbows so that he could get a better view. This was his first threesome and he wasn't quite sure how they worked but the fact that Vicki was watching another girl give him a blowjob... getting off to watching it, and didn't care... was hot on so many levels.

As Lexi took him all in her mouth, gagging as his tip hit the back of her throat, but still continued to push down farther while bobbing her head up and down; Everytime she pulled out to the head, she would swirl her tongue around it and lick up all the pre-cum that leaked out. She even put her hands to use by massaging his balls, rolling her palms in a circular motion over them.

"You like it sucked hard, don't you baby?" Vicki squealed, smacking Lexi on the ass as she watched her go down on him; making sure that she did it right and just how she knew he liked it. One of her hands massaged one of Lex's ass cheeks while her other hand was dipped in her own pussy, finger fucking herself as she watched Lex suck him off.

One of his hands reached out, tangling his fingers through Lexi's hair, in a grip so tight he worried she wouldn't have any left by the time she was done. His other hand gripped the sheet as his lips parted in heavy breathing between moans.

"FUCK!" Jeremy's mind was so hazed right now, he wasn't sure if he could remember his name if someone asked him. His hips jerked up, startling Lexi as she popped off his cock with a large 'pop' sound. Jer's hips fell back on the bed, he looked at her frantically wondering why she stopped. Clear desperation in his voice. "Whhaa...?"

"Jeremy, you're suppose to cum for me... " She pouted, teasingly and licked her lips. "If I don't get you taste... you don't get a taste." She smirked, keeping her eyes on his as she kissed the tip of his cock before taking him back in her mouth again.

This time, Vicki leaned over when Lexi started bobbing her head up and down again, and 'aided' in the bobbing by placing her hand on the back of Lexi's head to push her farther down with each bob.

Jeremy bent his knees, spreading his legs as open as possible, and after Lex gave one last long suck right on his tip; He exploded in her mouth... on her cheek... his thigh... and Vicki's hand.

Lexi didn't seem disgusted by Jer cumming all over her cheek; She just swallowed what he managed to get in her mouth and scooped of the cum from her cheek to suck of her finger. Before getting up, she licked up the excess on Jer's thigh and sat back. "Next time, try and get it all in my mouth?" She seemed annoyed she had to clean up his mess.

Next time?

Vicki had licked the cum off her hand and then preceded to jerk him off to get him hard again.

It was almost too much.  
>Almost.<p>

Meanwhile Lexi had dropped the annoyed attitude and was back to be teasing him once she saw that he was hard again. "Since I made you cum first, you get to fuck me first..." She trailed her fingers down Jer's chest that made him shiver. "Right Vicki?" Vicki growled, but didn't argue.

"It just so happens, I'm in a very... doggy-style like mood." She smirked, standing up on her knees beside him and then bent down on all fours. "You're a big boy, you can handle that right?"

Jeremy wasn't letting Lexi leave without getting her number...

She didn't have to ask him twice, he got up and positioned himself behind her; Taking both her ass cheeks in his hands and giving them a tight squeeze as he pressed his tip against her hole.

"Oh, and Jer?"

"Yeah?"

"I like it rough."

...And maybe her address too.

Seeing as she said she liked it rough, he didn't bother easing his way in; Instead he pulled back slightly and them slammed into her, causing her to scream out. "FUCK, YEAH!"

"That's my baby!" Vicki squealed playfully, seemingly proud that he was succeeding in fucking another woman. She climbed back on the bed and worked her way under Lexi so that she was laying under her.

Lexi leaned her upper body down so that her tits were dipped right over Vicki, who then took turns sucking on both her nipples and then massaging them. Vicki leaned her legs up and wrapped them around Lexi's waist as Jeremy continued ass fucking her.

"Pull my hair." Lexi demanded Jeremy, tossing her head back and moaned out loudly from both Vicki and Jer's affections. Jeremy who was busy thrusting, and moaning of his own didn't hear Lexi's request.

After not feeling the rough tug like she wanted, she kicked Jeremy so hard in the leg it pushed him right out of her and back a few steps.

She snapped her head around, and glared. "Hey ass fucker, I want you to pull my hair." By the time she got to the last word, her voice softened again as she grinned. "Got it? Now continue 'cause you're doing so good."

Lexi wiggled her ass, awaiting his thick cock. Jer realized that just like Vicki, if Lexi didn't get exactly what she wanted, she became a total bitch.

"Jeremy, if I hear one more complaint; The only person in this room that won't be getting any pussy, is you. So do it right baby, okay?" Vicki had peered over from Lexi's arm and gave Jer a smile, before tucking herself back under Lexi and playing with her nipples.

Before Lexi had time to open her mouth again, Jeremy positioned himself back behind her ass and this time slammed in with more force, pulling out to the tip and then slamming back in her again. He grabbed her hair just like she wanted and roughly pulled it, pulling her head back so far she was screaming at the ceiling.

He gripped her ass tightly and pumped into her, glad that the only thing he was hearing from Lexi was screams and moans.

Vicki at this point, had her hand down by Lexi's pussy, rubbing against her clit. When Lexi screamed that she was close, Vicki slid a finger in her slit just in time for her walls to clench around it; She pulled it out and ran her tongue across her finger before Lexi leaned down and the two shared a passionate kiss with the taste lingering in both their mouths.

Jeremy shot his load into Lexi's ass after giving a few more thrusts, but wasn't allowed to stop 'till she told him to. She wanted him inside her while she was still cumming however before she even finished, Vicki decided it was her turn to get some; She practically pulled Lex off of Jer's cock, causing cum to leak everywhere as it squirted out from Lexi's pussy, but no one seemed to care.

Lex plopped down on the side, sitting up, looking too exhausted to do anything else but watch... and that's exactly what she did when Vicki pushed Jer back down on the bed.

Jer didn't even have time to feel uncomfortable about being watched, Vicki's voice snapped his attention back to her as she took his cock in his hand, which was soaked in cum, and squeezed it.

"Don't you dare get limp on me." Vicki demanded, and she wasn't playing either. She straddled Jeremy's lap, pushing herself down on his cock and started bouncing. "Come on... Come on... Come on!" All Jer saw was tits flying as Vicki tossed her head back, yelling at him to 'come on' repeatedly before eventually her heavy panting took over.

Lexi, enjoying the show, spread her own legs open and began fingering herself as she watched with half-opened eyes. "Get it, Vicki!" Lex offered words of encouragement as she rode Jeremy's cock.

"Oh, I'm gettin' it girl!" Vicki shouted out as she leaned over and grabbed the headboard, using that as leverage while continuing her moves. Jer's hands slipped around her, grabbing her ass as he helped in bouncing her up and down his cock.

Jeremy's face scrunched up as pleasure jolted through his body and once again came hard, just about the same time as Vicki's pussy walls tightened around his cock as her bouncing brought her to a screaming orgasm.

After that, everything was pretty much a blur as the exhaustion took over...

It was only then as Jeremy started to doze off that he realized he didn't get a taste.

* * *

><p>¤ 9:45 a.m Saturday morning.<p>

Jeremy was the first one to wake up, partly because the sun was shining directly in on him through the gap in his curtains; He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the light, the memories of what happened last night came flooding back. With a groan he shifted, trying to nudge Vicki's body from on top of him only to realize that he was still inside her.

They both must have passed out after they finished. Looking over; Lexi was sprawled out in the opposite direction, her legs spread out probably as far as she could stretch them, and had it not been for her hand draped over her pussy where she visibly had two fingers still in, she would had been on complete display for him.

Looks as if Lex passed out right after she got off too.

From the view and remembering what had happened last night, and just from the fact alone that he had two hot girls in his bed, made him hard. Again.

He started making small thrusts, rotating his hips against Vicki knowing it would only take him a minute or two... just a few seconds if he managed to hit the spots just right; He moaned slightly and closed his eyes after he rested his head back on the pillow. As thought, he was so close in no time as he felt movement on top of him and realized Vicki was waking up.

When he looked down at her, her eyes were still closed but her lips were formed into a wide smile as she started pushing into his thrusts and letting out small moans of her own.

Even half-sleep, she was horny.

"Mhmm, Brady you were so good last night." Vicki moaned out, still grinding against him, half asleep.

He suddenly wasn't hard anymore…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Read and review! Tell me what you thought of this unusual threesome!


End file.
